Morgion
Morgion were a death/doom band from California, active from 1990 - 2008. A key band in the 1990s death/doom scene, they had notably been signed to Relapse for two albums and one of the main factors behind the death/doom touring festival Doomination. The band's name and some of their works reference the Dragonlance fantasy series. Morgion is the name of the god of plague and disease in the world of Dragonlance, coinciding with their debut Rabid Decay and is where the band took their name from. Their album Solinari is also named after a god in the Dragonlance world, Solinari being a god of magic and ruler of those who wear the white robes. Rhett Davis (lyrics and titles), not knowing his Dragonlance lore very well, stated that Solinari was the black moon in Dragonlance lore, but Solinari is in fact the name of the white moon. Nuitari is the name of the black moon and, given the album artwork, is likely Solinari's true intended album title. History Morgion formed in September 1990 by Dwayne Boardman (Guitars), Jeremy Peto (Vocals, Bass) and Rhett Davis (Drums). The band recorded their debut Rabid Decay demo in 1991, followed by the Travesty 7" in 1993. With the addition of Bobby Thomas (Guitars) and Ed Parker (Keyboards) in 1994, Morgion recorded a host of material. Though it'd take three years to release Among Majestic Ruin was released on Relapse Records in 1997. In 1998, both Thomas and Parker departed and were replaced by Gary Griffith (Guitar, Keyboards). Morgion then wrote and recorded Solinari; released by Relapse Records in 1999. In 2002 Morgion moved forward with Justin Christian on Bass and an album partnership with Dark Symphonies. Work on their third (and final) album began as the band also embarked on a touring festival entitled Doomination in 2003. On 27 April 2004 Cloaked by Ages, Crowned in Earth was released and stands as the band’s most diverse and most successful release. Boardman and Griffith left Morgion in 2004, and the band was officially put to rest on 8 January 2005.Metal StormAccessed 7 May 2017 Members would go on to other projects. Dwayne Boardman, Gary Griffith and Justin Christian went on to form DustFlow with Etay Levy in 2008. Justin Christian and Rhett Davis would form a Robert E. Howard-inspired death/doom band named Keen of The Crow in 2005 (Though this band would break up in 2008).Metal StormAccessed 7 May 2017Metal StormAccessed 7 May 2017 On 19 April 2008, former members Boardman (Vocals/Guitars), Christian (Bass), Griffith (Vocals/Guitars/Keyboards) and Surowski (Drums) played a short Morgion set at the Murderfest in Hollywood, California to commemorate the release of Relapse Records' Morgion: The Relapse Years. The appearance was planned to be the "Solinari" lineup, but a fallout between members changed plans. The Relapse release contains the recordings "Among Majestic Ruin" and "Solinari," along with previously unreleased songs, demos and rehearsal tracks from the Relapse era, all remastered February 2008 by Griffith and Mathais Schneeburger (whom co-produced the albums "Solinari" and "Cloaked by Ages, Crowned in Earth"). A compilation of early demo recordings entitled God of Death & Disease was released in 2012 by Dark Descent Records. On 15 September 2011 it was announced that the Solinari lineup of the band would reunite at the tenth edition of Maryland Deathfest.Metal StormAccessed 7 May 2017 However, Jeremy Peto sustained an arm injury that forced the band to cancel on 27 March 2012 reschedule the show for the following year.BlabbermouthAccessed 7 May 2017 Just a few short months before they were set to appear at Maryland Deathfest 2013, Morgion would cancel again and announce they have disbanded permanently due to ongoing tension between band members.MetalsucksAccessed 7 May 2017 Discography Studio Albums * Among Majestic Ruin (1997, Relapse Records) * Solinari (1999, Relapse Records) * Cloaked by Ages, Crowned in Earth (2004, Dark Symphonies) Misc. Releases * Rabid Decay (Demo) (1991, Self-released) * Live Studio Rehearsal Demo (Demo) (1992, Self-released) * Travesty (EP) (1993, Catatonic) * 2002 Demo (Demo) (2002, Self-released) * A Slow Succumbing / Ebb Tide (EP) (2002, Self-released) * Doomination Tour Bootleg (Compilation) (2003, Self-released) * The Relapse Collection (Compilation) (2008, Relapse Records) * God of Death & Disease (Compilation) (2012, Dark Descent) Members * Rhett Davis - Drums (1990 - 2000, 2001 - 2004, 2011 - 2013) * Dwayne Boardman - Guitar, Vocals (1990 - 2001, 2002 - 2004, 2011 - 2013) * Jeremy Peto - Bass, Lead Vocals (1990 - 2002, 2011 - 2013) * Gary Griffith - Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals (1998 - 2004, 2011 - 2013) * Mike Davis - Guitar (1990 - 1993) * Bobby Thomas - Guitat (1994 - 1995) * Ed Parker - Keyboards (1994 - 1995) * Brandon Livingston - Keyboards (1999) (Deceased) * Peter Surowski - Keyboards (2001 - 2002) * Justin Christian - Bass (2002 - 2004) * Adrian Leroux - Vocals (2002 - 2003) External Links *Doom-Metal.com Interview References Category:Orange County Category:California Category:Band Category:Death/Doom Category:USA